Stay Strange My Dear
by ParselmouthPrince
Summary: When it's all said and done. DracoxLuna drabble.


**Disclaimer;; **I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form. So don't sue me.

**Note;; **This may be a bit ooc, but I had wayyy to much fun writing it to care.

_xxxxx_

Dementors and the agonizing green glow of Avada Kedavra, what kind of memories where those anyways?

Twisted laughter from a Dark Lord, pale and lifeless faces scattered bodies of those he thought he'd never lose. A Hell far worse beyond that which sat behind the stone walls of Azkaban, a vision so haunting, not even a dementor could strive to force such upon a disarmed soul. He knew this because he had seen the worst memories a dementor tried to shove out, and to what he was staring at with wide silver hues, what they gave seemed like a pleasant dream.

A soft crackle of fire echoed off in the distance, moon light dancing across the greened grass. What began as a simple organization had been driven to a sick, twisted cult. A group who swore to fall together, who would have guessed that Voldermort, in his days as Tom Riddle, could have even began to think of such atrocities? Surely Draco Malfoy, the only son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy didn't. When that mark carved into the pale skin of his forearm, this entire thing seemed like a dream, a wish that had been granted, and a source of power that he could forever rely on. Something to bring a revolution to the world that he called home, something to weed out the impure who threatened their ways of life.

How, how had something so pleasant, so fulfilling... how had it turned to this? The Malfoy felt his stomach press against the back of his throat; all of Hogwarts was embarking on a celebration, the fall of an enemy so wretched. This is where Draco was torn; half of him wanted to celebrate as well, for he had found freedom from that which had come to decide his life before he could even glace at it. And then there was the other half, the half that wished Avada Kedavra on everyone on that building, every single pers-.

"Draco, will Repero work on hearts too?"

The voice was distinctly dreamy, set in a far off tone. The Malfoy took a steady breath and turned slightly, only to note the deep, watery optics staring him down. How did she do that, the look in her eyes, the content look that an only a dreamer could manage. He found himself envious of her joyous bliss, her perfect imperfections, and her lack of care when it came to the opinions of others. Everything she was happened to be everything he couldn't be, no matter how hard he tried. His lips parted for a moment, unsure of what to say. "No Lovegood, that's a _stupid_ question." He remarked coolly.

She merely smiled, her body swaying as if music were playing near to them. Her eyes locked with his, and for a moment, they stood in silence, each being ignoring the mass open grave they stood in. "It's not stupid Draco Malfoy" She chirped, her eyes batting slightly. Draco blinked and eyed her for a moment. Hogwarts robes, red plastic bangles, radish earrings, and a particularly pretty blue bow placed on the right side of her head. A vision of perfect imperfection, if he had to say so.

"How can you be so bloody chipper _Luna?_" He asked, raising a bleach blonde brow, his body turning fully, features facing her. She merely continued to sway slightly, wand tucked behind her ear, a pair of strange glasses around her neck. They swung slightly as well, the string they were attached to was long, it was made of slick green and silver threads…

It was the snagging piece from Draco's scarf from so long ago. The one that he had given to her after she began nagging him about the snag, telling him that it didn't look nice on his scarf, that it would look better holding her glasses. She didn't wear glasses, but those bloody specks meant something fierce to her, or he thought they did. He remembered the snowy day far too clearly, and for a moment every bad memory that had ever plagued his mind, vanished.

He had been alone with her, ten solid minutes, and her loony exterior had melted into something so spectacular, something he'd want for himself.

"I'm happy, because I'm dragging you back to the celebration Draco, you have a place there as well ya'know!" She remarked, grabbing his wrist. Draco blinked and attempted a sneer, attempted an insult, attempted anything he could do to make her shrink as a human being. No, he was the one who was shrinking, he was becoming nothing beneath her grasp, and it felt different. He couldn't even speak a word as she drug him off, feet sliding through the slick grass, robes tattered.

"Oh and one more thing Draco." She stopped and turned, getting up on her tip toes, fingers brushing his hair down from its slicked back style. "no one likes it like that, especially me, so don't wear it so _weird_ any more." She remarked, Draco merely shook his head, a phantom smile etching at his lips.

"I will Luna Lovegood, as long as you stay weird."


End file.
